You Belong With Me
by Rosalea12
Summary: Song fic #2. Spike is Buffy's best friend. But will he ever see her as more than that? Wrote this as a response to a request.


**Author's Note: **Well I had a request to do another song fic to Taylor Swift's _You Belong With Me_. This is what I came up with. There is a lot of alternating between using the name Will or Spike, don't worry about it, it always means the same person.

**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to Joss Whedon, lyrics of the song belong to Taylor Swift.

**Author's Note the second: **I can't post lyrics on here within the story, so just listen to the song while you read. Enjoy!

**You Belong with Me**

"Hey, Will, I'm home now." Buffy said into her cell phone as she walked into her room on Friday afternoon after school.

"Alright, pet, I'll be there shortly," her best friend informed her. "Damn, that's Harm on the other line, I pissed her off today, gotta make nice.

"Okay, I'll see you when you get here." She said as she hung up the phone and threw it on the bed.

Buffy pulled her shirt off over her head and tossed it on the ground. She walked over to her stereo and put on the demo tape of Spike's band and turned to her dresser to get a new shirt.

She didn't notice that Will could see her from her bedroom window and was currently staring and not listening to a thing Harmony was saying to him on the other line.

Buffy plopped on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She had loved Will since the day he moved to Sunnydale freshman year. He had shaggy brown hair and razor blade cheekbones, and dazzling blue eyes, even though they were hidden by his glasses. He had sat down next to Buffy in English class and were immediately assigned to do a project together, from then on they were best friends.

Then over Christmas break he had went back to England for the holidays and came back with a new look. Gone were the glasses that hid his gorgeous eyes, and the shaggy brown hair was replaced with bleached, slicked back locks. His reserved way of dressing had been exchanged for head to toe black clothes and a leather duster to complete the look. Buffy didn't have a problem with any of these changes.

However, they did earn him some newfound popularity as well as his successful soccer try out. He instantly became the school's star player. He was still her friend and always made time for her, but he did have new friends, and a string of girlfriends that each new girl tore another hole into Buffy's heart. The current one, who Spike was now trying to alleviate her bad mood, was captain of the cheerleading squad, Harmony Kendall. Bitch.

Buffy just couldn't understand why in this long stream of girlfriends Will never could look at her. Sure she wasn't a _real_ cheerleader, but she had been to every one of Will's games, cheering him on even louder than the entire squad.

* * *

Will had come over as promised as soon as he had gotten off the phone with Harmony and they went for a walk at the park. He had an amazing sense of humor that always left Buffy captivated and in a fit of giggles. They had gotten ice cream and sat on the bench in the park just watching the little kids play. Spike had just cracked another joke and threw his arm around Buffy so she could lean her head on his shoulder.

She sighed audibly thinking, 'Why can't it just always be like this'.

Buffy always loved Will's smile, but it just never shined the same way whenever he was with one of his girlfriends. And he never wore any form of smile around them. Only in Buffy's presence did he sport that famous smile, and when he was unattached it shone the brightest. Then he'd get a new girlfriend and Buffy would see the dimness return in his eyes.

"Will?" She asked.

"Yeah, luv?" He responded as he kissed the top of her head.

"Are you okay? I mean you're happy, right?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"Course pet, you know me, I'm always fine." He brushed off the question and avoided her gaze.

But Buffy did know him, and that was the problem. She suspected that the fight with Harmony earlier is what had him down right now, no matter how much he tried to hide it.

Will walked Buffy home and left her at her back door, then walked next door and waved goodbye to her from his porch. They both walked up to their rooms and shared a smile through their windows before they closed the blinds and started getting ready for bed.

* * *

Another day at school, another day Buffy had to watch Harmony Kendall swoon over Spike all day long, it was absolutely nauseating. She was ready for the weekend again already, knowing that Friday afternoons were her only guaranteed alone time with him.

* * *

Buffy was waiting outside Buffy's house for Will to come down from his room where he was getting changed. 'One second, pet.' That's what he'd said. God it took that man forever to get ready.

Buffy was softly swinging on the porch swing when she saw _her_. Harmony was walking out to Will's house.

"Get lost, loser, I have to talk to my boyfriend." Harmony had screeched. Buffy just rolled her eyes and went home.

* * *

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Spike came blundering through Buffy's bedroom door. "You're not answering your mobile."

"Yeah, well, Harmony came over so I thought I'd leave you two alone." Buffy huffed bitterly. "Wouldn't want to get in the way."

"Get in the way of what?" Spike asked incredulously. "The bint just broke up with me."

"Like, oh my gosh, does that mean I should return the unicorn I bought her so we could finally be friends?" Buffy asked in her best valley girl accent.

Spike burst out laughing and fell to sit with her on the bed. "Yeah, well now I gotta find a new girl to date."

"Why are you always finding a new girl to date? Why can't you just be single for a while?" Buffy asked.

"Parents wouldn't like it, say the whole point of this time in your life is to find your life mate, I would have finished my school credits years ago through tutoring, but my parents wanted to emphasize that I have a proper social life." He explained for the first time.

"So why do you keep finding girls that are no good for you?" Buffy asked, not hiding the malice in her tone.

Spike shrugged. "Didn't realize they were I guess. Any suggestions on who would be a good girl for me, pet?" He asked her seriously. Buffy was his best friend and knew him better than anyone else, whoever she suggested would be worth a shot.

"Me," she said quietly.

"Pardon?" Spike asked with his eyes slightly glazed over. There's no way he could have just heard her right.

"I said that I think that I would be a good girl for you to date." She saw him start to say something and quickly beat him to it. "Just hear me out, okay, then you can say or do whatever you want."

"We've been friends ever since you moved here, Will. We're neighbors, we like all the same books, and music, and movies. All the girls you've ever dated didn't have half the things in common with you that I do. I know that saying all of this puts our whole friendship at risk because you probably don't like me back, but I've loved you since I met you and I just thought maybe I should finally tell you so you could decide if maybe...we do belong together?"

"Buffy…" Will started, but he couldn't find the words. He couldn't believe that Buffy had just said all of those things.

"I knew it, you don't feel the same way." Buffy said as her eyes started to tear up. "That's okay, and maybe one day we can be friends again, but…"

She didn't get to finish what she was saying as Spike had grabbed her midsentence and kissed her the way she had only ever dreamed he would.

When he pulled back he was staring deep into her eyes.

"I fell in love with you the second I saw you, that's why I sat next to you. When that teacher assigned us as partners, I thought God himself was smiling down on me. Then I realized we were neighbors and my world just got that much brighter. I just never thought I was good enough for you, Buffy. Do you know how many nights I've stayed awake wishing that you felt even an ounce for me as what I feel for you? You're in my gut, my throat. I would sit at that window and stare hoping to catch a glimpse of you when you weren't looking. I'm drowning in you, Summers. And I don't want to come up for air."

And just like that, he was kissing her again.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, this was the result of a request, so if you make one, I will do my best to write you one. Review!


End file.
